falling back together- a divergent fanfic
by EaDauntlessshadowhunter9
Summary: what happens when your bestfriend leaves you for six years? will tris and tobias ever think about being more than just friends? will Tobias remember tris? is she willing to except that he might be gone? or will she do anything to get her best friend back? first fanfic. rated T
1. Chapter 1 - goodbye

"Toby! Toby please! I don't want you to leave, Toby please stay here in Chicago!" I plead as my best friend strokes my hair.

"trissy you know that I don't have a choice! If I could stay here with you I would. But believe me I just….. I just can't. Tobias says hugging me tighter

I look up into those deep, dark blue eyes that I know so well. But how could my best friend that I have known forever just leave and go to boarding school? He's going to leave for six years! He will be 18 by the time he comes back. I can NOT loose my best friend this way!

I hear thunder in the distance and feel something on my shoulder, I look up and see that Tobias has put his old black jacket over my shoulders to keep me dry from the rain that has suddenly begun to fall.

"Trissy! Tris! Beatrice Prior look at me!" I was so lost in thought I just realized Tobias calling my name. I look up into his eyes once more and he does the same.

"yeah?" I give a questioning look about why he was calling my name.

"tris, you're my best friend and will always be. Forever. Got it?" I can't help but laugh at his attempt to comfort me.

"I don't think you get it Toby, you'll forget about me!" I say, my voice filling with frustration.

"And if I do you will have my jacket to prove to me when I get back that you are my best friend. k? I shake my head up then down slowly, still not seeing how this will work, he then puts his hand under my chin causing me to look at him, then he kisses my cheek slowly. I know that he always did that when I was upset, but I always wondered if it meant something more, maybe.

"Bye now, Trissy. Remember me, and I'll remember you!" and with that he's gone. Forever. No! not forever just six years I remind myself.

"I will miss you Toby." I whisper as he gets into the bus and it drives away.

That night I can't help thinking of every time my and Tobias played together or had sleep-overs. I remember the day I knew we would be best friends. The day we went outside to climb an old tree, I was sitting on a really old branch when I heard a snap, I felt like I was going to die, so I closed my eyes I was hanging awaiting my death, but I looked up and Tobias has holding my hands and lifting me back to safety. I could not help but smile, for he had just saved my life. We climbed back down the tree and unto the ground again. When he looked at me then it was like a brother making sure his little sister was ok. That's all I needed to know that this kid in front of me, this tall, skinny, dark-haired, deep blue-eyed kid, he was my best friend, but now I feel like half of my Is gone, my best friend, has left me! No. his father made him leave, I have always hated Mr. Eaton, but now I hate him even more.


	2. Chapter 2 - through the alley

Monday, August 28, 2012.

Tris is 15 Tobias is 17 ( one year until Tobias comes back. Or sooner)

The warm air feels nice even though I hear thunder in the distance. I just want to got home and sleep. When I thought this day couldn't get any worse its starts poring. I turn down an alley to take a short cut back home when I feel a hand pulling on my wrist. I turn around so quick it surprised the old man. He slapped my face and a hot pain races through me I struggle to get free, but I can't he's to strong. He then hits me for what feels like hours when I hear yelling. I'm lying on the ground crying a silent cry when I look up into those deep blue eyes that I could never mistake. "Toby" I whisper before the darkness pulls me into it.

When I wake up I'm in a white room. I think I'm in a hospital but I don't care. I don't Carr about anything, except those eyes. The blue dark eyes I'm positive that it was Tobias, But was it him? He isn't supposed to be back until next year.

Then Caleb, my know-it-all brother comes in the room. "Hey Beatrice how are you feeling?"

" I'm fine Caleb. Thanks. But um Caleb, did you happen to know who brought me here?"

"Oh yes. Do you remember Dr. Eaton's son, Tobias?"

"Um, yes." I reply with excitement filling my voice.

"Well he brought you here saying he found you in an alley." "And about that, what were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that I could get home and out of the rain quicker if I took a short-cut." OK now I'm getting frustrated.

"I'll leave you then." Caleb replays, quite calmly.

I later find out that Tobias will be at school tomorrow. And that he came home early, but no-one knows why.

All through the night my thoughts keep heading towards Tobias. Does he remember me? Well, I guess tomorrow we will find out.


	3. Chapter 3 - meet me at ten

**(AN) ok, so I** haven't** updated in like ever. Sorry. But, I'm im giving you an update now!**

**Yeah BTW my name is Emily. Or Emmy or idiot, or whatever you want to call me. I don't care Anyway, ima disclaimer. I don't own divergent, or the characters. **

**Anyway, Tobias' point of view.**

I wake up in the morning with a headache. Yay. So I get up and I look at my alarm clock. **6:45 . its Monday, great and I'm back in Chicago., but only for a little while. I still wonder if Beatrice, or tries, remembers me.**

**I remember her.**

**A lot.**

**I pull on a black T-shirt and some black jeans, and head out the door to my sleek, black, convert able. Its raining. Great. I try and pull the top up, but it won't move I give out a frustrated ugh sound and give up. So I just speed off back to my old school. Tris will be there, is the only thing that keeps me from turning back and saying forget it.**

**I pull up into the parking lot and hear a bell. Great. That's the start of first period. I race through the halls to the social studies class room. When I get there, I realize that I'm soaking wet. This Day cannot get any better!**

**I open the door and the teacher, miss Phillips, or Tori, as we call her, stops the lesson and glares at me for a moment, until she realizes who I am. She then pulls me into a hug, and whispers,**

**'' well, well, well, look who it is!''**

**''Hey, Tori.''**

**''Hey Tobias'', she says, ''go and take the empty seat in the back there.''**

**''Alright, thanks''**

**''Oh and Tobias,?''**

**''Yes?" **

**"Why are you soaking wet?" She says, a smirk playing at her lips.**

**''Not answering that.'' A smirk on my own lips.**

**Then I look up and see that gorgeous face that I've missed for so long.**

**Then she sees me, and tries to suppress a smile.**

**I take my seat, that just happens to be right beside, ''Trissy''. I mumble aloud.**

**''Toby''**

**(AN) whatcha thinking? Ya or nay? Review! I love reading what you think! Tell me what needs improved! **

**Emily, the girl with no good nickname from you guys yet.**


	4. Chapter 4 - long night

**(a.n) hey guys. sorry that I havn't updated for awhile. so I need new ideas. got any? pm me! but gere is a short little excuse for a chapter -Emily.**

_~four's point of view.~_

__my head snaps up when she says that. "Toby". so she does remember me. good. because I can't stop thinking of her.

I need to talk to her. but not now class is almost over and I do not think Tori wants us to talk during her lesson. so i'll settle for a note.

_ dear trissy,_

_so you remember me. well i never forgot you. I never could. meet me at the pier.10:00 tonight. _

_Ps, nice jacket._

__I give her the note then the bell rings. i run outside, trying to stay away from Tris. I can't talk to her right now. not yet.

I grab my helmet and get on my harley, then speed off in the direction of my house.

I cant wait until ten. It's only four. To help pass the time I grab my cell phone and text my friend from boarding school in London

_hey zeke, whats up?_

about five minutes later I get a reply.

_Uri is being an idiot. so nothing really new, how about you man, haven't seen you in forever._

_it's been five days Zeke, and im coming back. soon._

_really, man?! how soon?_

_next saturday. I might not be alone._

_gtg ttyl._

I look at the clock. 6:36

this is going to be a long night.

Then my phone buzzes again, like really zeke?

it's from a number I never thought I would see again .:_ your right, it is a nice jacket. cya at ten Toby._

__oh. my. god.

**(a.n) how was it? bad, terrible? idk, anyway review! i need ideas. i love hearing what you think. cya nexy chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - moments like this

**(A.N) I am soooooo sorry guys! I know that I have not updated in such a long time, and I know that the chapters are REALLY short. trust me I'm working on that, my school just let out and I have more free time! and I changed my plot around a little, nothing is changing. don't worry, be dauntless!**

_~Tris' point of view.~_

10:47

I'm going to be late! i'm meating up with my old best friend and I'm going to be late! As I run up the road to the pier I notice a shadowy figure next to the ferris wheel, so I decide to go look around.

I walk past the control box, and notice that it's blinking red. that's weird, the controls shouldn't be working since the pier has been closed for a few months. I wonder why? Then something to my right moves, I'm getting a little bit scared now, and cold. right then a hand clasps aroung my mouth and swings me into its arms.

"did you miss me?" it says. I look up and see none other than, Tobias.

"mayyybbbeee." I say smiling.

he sets me down and says, "well I missed you." then he adds, "a lot."

I look up, my checks flaring red.

"Tris, I need to ask you something." he says looking at the ground, then back up at me.

"you can ask me anything, you know that." I say looking at him steadily.

"Wilyoucomebackwithmetobordingschool?" he says rushing through his words.

"Ok slow down, say that again?" I say.

"Tris, all these years I've been at boarding school, without you. I've missed you everyday since the day I left, I came back for a few days, but I have to go back. I just... I just don't want to be without you.." he says, not rushing this time.

"Tobias, this is a big thing I don't know, I have to ask my parents, and I will have to leave all my friends here, and...

he leans in and kisses me, I don't pull away, even if I didn't know he liked me at all, he brushes my hair behind my ears then puts his hands on my hips, my arms instinctively wrap around his neck, and my hands in his hair.

he pulls back, and so do I. We stare into each others eyes then he says,

"will you please come back with me?"

"yes" I say.

he lifts me up and swings me around the way they do In all those movies, none of them better than this moment.

he sets me down, then kisses me again.

**(A.N) hey! it's short I know. What do you think? I wrote this while listening to one direction's "moments." **

**Drama starts in London, just a lil bit. For now there is fluff.**

**I will try to update once a week, or more. HOPE YOU liked it, review! SO BYE!**

**~Emily.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The perfect Ten

**(A.N) heyo! guess what. TWO updates in one week! you know what that means? it means that I have no social life, whatsoever, and I love writing. so thanks for those two reviews on chapter 5. how mandy chapters should I go up to? stop the story at 15? 20? 10? review. tell me what you think. (I'll write a different story after this.) or am I soooo terrible that I sould stop writing for the rest of my life? ok, enough of the boring questions, here's chapter 6.**

_~Tris' point of view~_

"row 17, seats 4 and 5." Tobias says directing me to our seats on the plane.

"Wait. Seat 4?" I say.

"Yeah 4 and 5. Why?" he says curiously.

"Four!" I say loudly.

"What?!" he says.

"Wow your stupid." I say and laugh. he just scowls at me. This makes me laugh harder.

"I'm not stupid." I raise my eyebrows at him. "Ok maybe momentarily, just explain it!"

"Fine, remember when I was 6 and you were about 7ish?" he nods.

"Yes, Trissy, I remember my childhood." he says sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you and I were on that soccer team, you and I were the best players on offence. Your jersey number was four, mine was six. Everyone called us "Four and six, the perfect ten."' I explain.

"I know." he says.

"What?" I look over at him.

"I knew what you were talking about, I just wanted to here it from you. By the way, buckle up. We're about to land." he says.

I buckle my seatbelt then while he looks out the window, I hit him with my head pillow.

"What the f-"

I hit him again.

"No swearing. it's not nice." I say in my best childish voice.

"Wow Tris you got even Bi-" he tries to say, when I hit him again.

"What did I just say?" I scold.

"I was going to say biscuit." he says.

"Nice try. Now hush it. The captain's intercom thing was saying something." I say laughing.

"It is now safe to stand, and exit the plain." the intercom says.

"hey Tris." hey says. poking my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I say looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Welcome to London." He smiles.

**(A.N) I know it's short. but, I'm short so. yeah. review. pwweeeassseeee? **

**GOODBYE (Until the next update, that is.)**

**~Emily4**


End file.
